


Last Man Alive

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, extra overly dramatic eren, or so they think, the last 10 people alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager is the last man alive. Until he finds his friend Armin Arlert and his sister Mikasa. Then they are the last three people alive. Until they find a hot guy named Levi, and his friends Erwin and Hange. Then they are the last six people alive. Until they find a horse who turns out to be a human, Jean. Then they are the last seven people alive. Until they find a scary girl named Annie. Then they are the last - Until they find a boy named Connie then - then they find Sasha, then.. They are the last ten people alive. Until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Alive

_Month 2, in the loneliness of this zombie infested world._  

 

     Eren Jeager looks far across the horizon, dramatically, of course. His hair is blown by the wind, and his hand rests on his hip.

The world has gone haywire. Families separated. Friends lost. But one Jeager remains. Perhaps even the last human- 

"Eren?!" 

Eren is broken from his train of thought and looks over his shoulder to see a small person not to far away. Their blond hair swooshes in the face messily. 

"..Armin?" 

Armin looks up and smiles big, "Eren! I'm so glad we found you! We've been looking for you everwhere!" 

" _We?_ "  

"Mikasa and I!" 

Eren looks the other way and sees his sister, "are you serious?" 

Mikasa is holding a stick with a dead animal on it, staring at Eren observently, then grinning lightly, "miss me?"  

"I thought I was the last one alive." Eren says, trying to hide his disappointment. 

"Boohoo. Wouldn't you just love that," Mikasa asks teasingly, tossing him the stick, "here, eat up, survivor."  

 

 

Night comes and Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are camped under the stars.  

"Would you rather be a zombie or make out with Mikasa?" Armin asks Eren.

Eren makes a face, "Zo-" 

"Don't answer that Eren. Why would we be in that situation anyway?" Mikasa asks turning over.

"Hey, in the end, you and Mikasa will probably end up together. Because you'll be the last man and woman eligible to have children." Eren says picking at the grass. 

"Shut up." Mikasa says. 

"Unless you're gay for me." Armin chuckles softy. 

"Am not."  

"Are to."  

"Am not."  

"Are to."  

"Am-"

"Shut up and go to sleep before I feed you to the damn walkers." 

 

 

When the sun smiles down on the infested planet, and the creatures of life wake up and find the creatures of the dead are waiting for them.

A high pitched shriek echoes about when Eren is awoken by a zombie kicking his leg. 

"Ahh! Get up get up get up." Eren urges trying to stand up and get away. 

The zombie is slow and doesn't know what to do besides watch Eren jump around as if a bug as gotten into his underwear.

"Armmiin!"  

"Miikkaasaaa!" 

Mikasa wakes first but Armin is close behind. They notice the zombie and Mikasa quickly kills it with her stick and kicks it away.  

Eren realizes what he's done. Or better yet, _didn't do._ He places his face in his hands. 

"Hey Eren, don't worry about it. There are, unfortunately, plenty more zombies we'll face that you can practice killing. You'll get better." Armin says.  

"Thanks." 

Eren cools himself off by a pond nearby. Armin gathers sticks and wood and gets a fire going.

Mikasa has gone hunting for food, but will also just try to find a convenience store. Armin's doing most of the work, in fear that's all he'll be good for. But he carves sharp sticks and puts up a wood fence and noisy trinkets around their "base" for another zombie intrusion. 

When Mikasa gets back with bags of food and drinks, Eren is back practicing with the tools Armin made.

The day is going good. Better than Eren ever thought a day like these days could be.  

But then he throws a stick to far, beyond the fence, and must venture beyond his safe haven, to collect it.

And it could be read that it all want down hill from there...

...if 'down hill' meant finding more people around the bend. _Attractive People._

Eren is picking up his stick from the damp earth ground and as he straights up he sees three pairs of legs.  

"You got more knives where you come from, brat?" 


End file.
